


Fire and Ice

by Serenity7Writer



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Serpent, Shifter, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity7Writer/pseuds/Serenity7Writer
Summary: Steve Rogers, an ice serpent orphan, and Bucky Barnes, a fire serpent guardson. A romance blooms slowly over years of friendship that starts when a young Bucky saves an injured Steve Rogers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fire and Ice

James was walking along the border between his peoples’ land and the ice serpents. He wasn’t exactly nobility-lived on the outer territory-but it was quiet. His parents were guards who patrolled the border. Things very rarely happened on this side, so sometimes he’d go with them. Not this time though. This time it was just him.

He liked the quiet.

He’d been walking for awhile, maybe a few miles, when he saw a silvery blue gimmer ahead. It sparked his curiosity. Ice shouldn’t be this far South. At least not that much. It moved slightly and he gasped, realizing it was a serpent. Ducking behind a rock, he pulled out his small hunters knife. It wasn’t much, but it was something. He heard a flop and peeked over the rock. The serpent had shifted. It was a young boy, about his age actually. The only thing? He was pressing his hand against a wound in his stomach and breathing raggedly. The boy had fallen to the ground with a grunt of pain. 

James blinked and pocketed his knife. Then slowly approached. “Hello? Hey… Hey ice serpent. Are you ok?” The boy glared at him and looked about ready to snap at him when he coughed and groaned again. James kneeled by the boy. “I’m going to help you ok? We just have to get out of the patrol path first. I’m going to pick you up, i’ll be careful.” 

He lifted one of the boys arms over his head and tucked his own arms around his chest and under his knees. The boy whimpered again and James murmured an apology. He looked around before his eyes settled on one of the caves he used to hide in. He walked over, trying to keep his steps as smooth as possible. 

When he got inside, he laid the boy down on some old blankets. “I need to take off your shirt, ok?” He got a quiet grunt in return so he steadily worked the shirt off, trying not to jostle him. He clucked his tongue. “It doesn’t look too deep. What did you do?” He had pulled out his first aid kit and started cleaning it up. 

The boy hissed before responding. “Sn-snow Leopard. Accidentally walked over its borders. It didn’t like that.” James nodded solemnly. He’d heard about Snow Leopards. Nasty things. He glued the wound back together. It didn’t seem deep enough to warrant stitches. Not that he could’ve very well. He was still learning how to do stitches. 

He finished wrapping the door. “There. All done.” The boy touched the bandaged spot lightly, then looked up at James. “Who are you? Anyone else would’ve just killed me.” James smiled. “M’names James. But everyone and their Grandpa is named James. My friends call me Buchanan. That’s my middle name.” 

The boy played with the word in his mouth a little with furrowed eyebrows. “That’s kinda hard to say. Can I call you Bucky?” James tried it out a few times. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky… Sure, I like that!” The boy smiled. “I’m Steve!” James-Bucky-smiled. “Nice to meet ya Steve! Are you hungry? I have some snacks.” Steve nodded and tried to sit up, only to wince. Bucky was at his side immediately, bracing him. “Woah, easy there. Here, lemme help.” He helped him into a sitting position then eased him against a big rock. “There you go.”

Bucky pulled out a seperate packet. “I have some crackers and venison jerky. Here, have some.” He split it into halves and gave a piece to the small, blonde boy. Steve took a bite and his eyes widened. “‘ts good!” Bucky laughed and ate his own. Then he divided the crackers among them and the boys finished them off. 

Steve yawned widely and Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. “You should rest. I need to go home, but i’ll come back tomorrow!” Steve looked like he was gonna protest but a wave of exhaustion hit him and he sagged. Bucky gently laid him back down and tucked the blankets around his shoulders.

He looked kinda sad and Bucky panicked, trying to think of what his Mum would do when he didn’t feel well. So he smiled at Steve and gently rubbed his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon.” Then he kissed Steve’s forehead. 

Steve looked at him with wide, confused eyes and Bucky smiled. “I’ll be back tomorrow, Stevie. Promise! Get some rest.” Steve nodded and curled up slightly in the blankets. Bucky left.

When he was alone, Steve tapped his forehead, smiled, and fell asleep.


End file.
